Mondays
by kerryblaze
Summary: Ron Weasley really hates Mondays. This is a fluffy ficlet. PostHogwarts. SLASH HarryRon, HPRW, HR.


**A/N:** This was something I wrote while I was supposed to paying attention during a training class... and yes, it was a Monday! It is not related to my WIP _Harry Potter and The Boy Who Lived_.

**_Mondays_**

Ron Weasley hates Mondays. Everyone hates Mondays, but Ron feels he hates it a lot more than everyone else, because no one else in the world has to go to work and leave behind what he does – Harry James Potter.

Ron Weasley loves the weekends. Two glorious days that he spends with Harry. They never really do anything extraordinary.

Saturday is spent running errands and visiting Ron's Mum and Dad at the Burrow.

On Sunday, Ron's favorite day of the week, the couple spends it alone in their flat. Ron likes to sleep late, but Harry wakes at dawn. Harry will quietly rise from their bed and tiptoe around the room while getting dressed so he doesn't wake his lover.

Harry then goes to local supermarket for fresh bread and fruit. Upon his return to their flat, he prepares breakfast, which always includes fresh squeezed orange juice. When he feels the meal is perfect, he brings the food and the morning paper into the bedroom, and wakes Ron by smothering his freckled face with kisses. They eat breakfast in bed and read the paper. Until one makes a gesture that arouses the other and they begin to worship each other's bodies until only physical exhaustion stops them from continuing.

Later, they playfully argue over who is going to get out of bed to answer the door when the take-out arrives. Ron regularly gives in, but only because that means Harry will have to get dressed to answer the door and he likes it much better when Harry is undressed.

Dinner is eaten slowly and usually anywhere but the kitchen. Ron's favorite spot is in front of the fire. They share food out of each other's containers and talk about simple things like Ginny's newest boyfriend, what color they should paint the kitchen, or whether they should get a dog or not.

After dinner, Harry watches a program on the telly while resting his head in Ron's lap. Ron tenderly caresses Harry's hair while he reads either a letter from one of his brother's, a Quidditch magazine, or a novel Harry picked up for him at the bookstore. Harry always yawns first and Ron's heart drops, because it means the weekend is almost over. Ron will ignore Harry's yawns for just a little bit. Ordinarily, he bends over backwards to make sure that Harry is comfortable, but he wants to enjoy the weekend for a little while longer.

Ron knows the exact amount of time to wait to suggest that they go to bed. This is very important, because if he waits too long, than Harry will be too tired to make love. Getting into bed before or at the same time is always important, because Ron doesn't have the heart to wake Harry if he's already fallen asleep.

Their love making on Sunday night is different than earlier that same day. Not better or worse, just different. It's softer and lust and passion is replaced with love and comfort.

Before they fall asleep, Ron often has to retrieve an extra quilt from the chest at the end of their bed, because Harry gets cold easily and they like to sleep naked. Not every night – only on Sunday. Ron likes that Harry gets cold, because it means Harry will snuggle up close to him all night.

Ron doesn't need an alarm clock; Harry is his wake up call. Gently Harry nudges Ron until Ron acknowledges him, grumbling about how unfair it is that Harry has his apprentice open the broom shop on Mondays. Ron begrudgingly gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to wash up. By the time he is done getting dressed, Harry has made breakfast and is sitting at the dinette waiting for him. They eat in silence and Ron avoids looking at Harry. He knows that Harry looks adorable and sexy in the morning and it's already hard enough to think about leaving him.

Five minutes before he is due at the Ministry, Ron takes his briefcase from the closet and returns to the kitchen to say good-bye before he takes the floo network to the office. He bends down and gives Harry a peck on the lips. Harry's face beams up at him and says, _"I love you, my Wheezy._"

It is an undisputable fact that Ron Weasley hates Mondays more than anyone else in the world.

**Reviews only take a minute, but mean so much!**


End file.
